


Where You Go I'll Follow

by ApollosLyres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All of this is inspired by GuardianKarenTerriers mlb universe, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, It's the only one I care about, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Alya, Protective Plagg, The Relationships are complicated, Theres a big poly thing happening, and lots of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyres/pseuds/ApollosLyres
Summary: A collection of a whole bunch of stories I will write for GuardianKarenTerriers MLB fics. These will range to AU's based on their various fics to just inspired by and so on!I love their work and read it ridicoulously often so I figured I would write a bit for them too!Please go check out their fics though!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. How We Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/gifts).



> This one is short but I wanted to get something out there while I am working on some of the longer fics I have cooking. It's just a little retrospective I have on Adrien having some healthy relationships because boy does he need and deserve it.
> 
> For context, relationship situations will vary but the general outline?
> 
> Adrien is dating Marinette, Nino, and Luka.   
> Marinette is dating Alya, Kagami, Luka, and Adrien.   
> Nino is dating Adrien and Alya.   
> Luka is dating Marinette and Adrien.   
> Alya is dating Marinette and Nino.  
> Kagami is dating Marinette.   
> Chloe is sometimes dropped into the mix of this.

Love could not cure his trembling in his bones. It could not calm the seas of uncertainty that swallow him under during his worst. It could not rid him of the gnawing sting of rejection from the one person who should have given him unconditional love from the start. 

But their love was unapologetic, unwavering. Each shaped through actions and words alike. 

Marinette’s love is the open kind, one where every gift is given meaning and careful time, where affection doesn’t need to be earned. Her love feels like a miracle. She knows him and she loves him. She knows him and still, she continues to choose him, every day and every moment. Every time he risks forgetting the place he holds in her heart she reminds him without hesitation. Time demands patience in this regard, he so stubbornly cannot comprehend the affection she imparts upon him. But every affirmation slowly seals the truth within him further. With time the word for what they have become to each other becomes clearer; partners. Friends, family, and lovers as well, but first and foremost they are partners. That takes precedent in their hearts above all. They navigate the world now without question of that fact. 

Nino’s love isn’t too terribly different from Marinette’s, just as warm and just as firm. His love isn’t quiet, but it doesn’t push either. It is a simple constant, gravity that holds him without suffocating him. There’s a sense of protection to it, the kind that is different enough to his father's approach to not immediately make him wary. Nino listens and offers a presence that grounds him without suffocating him. Nino is so often what he needs in ways that he struggles to recognize before he is given them. The vocabulary for their love is a little more elusive at first but it is just as treasured as his other loves. He keeps it close and cherishes the moments he has with it. Nino is just as eager to remind him that it is not the fleeting or fragile kind.

Alya’s love is different from both Nino’s and Marinette’s, but that doesn’t lessen its place in Adrien’s heart, or theirs. It’s more platonic, though that distinction didn’t entirely matter most of the time. There’s a sense of understanding underlying their moments together; they are alike in more manners than what would meet the eye. Both of them ache for freedom in a sense that eludes most others. There’s a sixth sense to it that they mirror. They are the one to help him recognize the power within himself, harness it without allowing it to become overwhelming. They are wild and yet so certainly his friend that he feels more steady simply by standing beside them.

Plagg’s love was as new territory for his kwami as it was for Adrien. The fact that Adrien near immediately began to adopt the traits of his was perhaps a premonition. But regardless, Plagg ultimately couldn’t deny that this was his kid. His chosen. His Chat Noir. Even Adrien began to recognize that fact, even with how unbelieving he was for a significant amount of time. Being with Plagg was where he first found any home, any security. Adrien found a teacher, friend, family within him. Shame and secrets tucked inside him unfurled to a moment of healing given time. It wasn’t easy but it also was more than worth it. Plagg put in more time and effort in him than Adrien imagined anyone would. Adrien loved him, he loved him and the wonderful thing was Plagg loved him too. That was about one of the greatest gifts he could imagine.

Then there was Luka, Kagami, his whole class, his family that was chosen by him.


	2. Hold On And See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Adrien are a very underrated relationship. They work both very well as friends and boyfriends but I just.... I just love them. 
> 
> Guardian does a really good job of representing their relationship so this is sort of a love letter to that. I want to elaborate on this more, this is a short little one again. I promise these will be longer at some point.

He didn’t exactly know where the line between platonic or romantic blurred, it was difficult to pinpoint when their casual touch became charged with an undercurrent of romance beneath it.   
The ease in which they spent their time, spoke, spent their precious given moments never changed, even with the slow shift in which Adrien found his perspective for Nino came.   
Touch-starved and unfamiliar with relationships-and people- as Adrien was, it did feel easier with his best friend.   
In some ways it felt like his partnership with Ladybug, with Marinette, natural and unconditional. 

That’s not to say the insecurities that lingered didn’t persist, he just happened to be lucky enough that Nino was more stubborn about the fact that he loved him.   
That was another thing Adrien found himself helplessly grateful for, that Nino was so patient with his neuroses.   
With the fact that he had no real basis for what a relationship really should look like besides Chloe.   
(He cared about her, really, but he had enough context now to know that their particular situation had its own baggage to unpack.)   
Although in some sense his lack of background for the typical structure for relationships, as much as it pertained to dominant culture, served him for the better.   
There was never a question for how dearly he cherished his friendships, equally clinging to them as he did his romantic pursuits.   
And the way his romantic entanglements developed simultaneously felt just as natural as anything else, he never had any regard to question the way he yearned for both Marinette and Nino (and later Luka as well for that matter). 

He simply loved with the reckless abandon he had no luxury to suppress.   
So much of his emotions, expressions, were dictated by his father.   
Every chance to love, to form bonds, were precious moments he couldn’t waste.   
Relationships weren’t easy, they involved signals that he regularly missed and aspects of social interaction he hadn’t quite grasped.   
He was clumsy with it, uncertain as he navigated the spaces between them.   
Luckily enough his friends were willing to guide him along and pick up the slack where he wavered. 

Alya in particular managed to be good at this.   
Their penchant for subtle mischief and clever tendencies were easy to get caught up in.  
Marinette would always be the partner he most easily stepped right into line with, their trust and synchronicity a part of them by now.   
And she was always fun.   
But Alya had their own way of picking up on aspects of Adrien’s own unnurtured desperation for freedom that neither Nino nor Marinette had really any experience with.   
It wasn’t exact, and Plagg had a greater understanding that no one else quite had.   
But Alya knew what feeling uncomfortable in their own skin was, what alienation from society at large was.   
(That last bit was tricky. Adrien was vaguely aware that he was popular, as a model, but lacked any clarity as to why that was or any intimate experience with it in general). 

Alya and Adrien also had in common a specific love for Nino.   
It was so easy to adore him, to appreciate all the love and protection he so freely extends to them.   
He’s passionate and funny and capable in ways that Adrien admires.   
They loved in a sort of domestic way, whenever Adrien, Marinette, Nino, Alya, and all their kwami’s began to live together it wasn’t a surprise to the majority of people who knew them at all.  
The way that no one made a big deal of it at this point was something Adrien knew Nino was grateful for.   
The domestic aspect of their relationship was something Nino had to adjust to, thanks to his parents, it was something he had to learn to trust again.   
It made his heartache when he saw the hesitation occasionally in his gaze, the doubt that would creep in, the kind that Adrien himself was familiar enough with.   
(In their entire group-family-often there were mirrored anxieties. Rose was often one to come to mind there.)

So he would hold him, Nino was just as willing to be grounded by physical presence as Adrien tended to be.   
He would lightly trace patterns into his back, fingers lingering and warm with the arc of his body cradled close.  
Whispered reassurances and careful breathing practices lulled them each into a limbo space of exhausted content.   
It was during one of those moments when Adrien told him, “I love you, y’know.”   
And they both knew that it wasn’t quite the same as every other time he said it.   
Nino stilled, he must have recognized the earnest hope and just slight concern that entwined the words, all the while carrying the dedicated affection he had come to know from Adrien.   
He didn’t untangle himself from his arms, instead of leaning into his chest, feeling the rhythm of his chest beat in sync with his own (that happened occasionally now, it was presumably the magic. The magic affected their bodies in a variety of ways at this point, to different degrees.)  
“I love you too, dude,” was the only response Nino could imagine as appropriate at this point.   
Considering how a tension Nino only now realized left Adrien, that was exactly what needed to be said.


End file.
